


Early to Rise

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy wants to go to sleep but Ed has other plans.





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for FMA Slashfest.

Friday, 10:45pm:  
  
After double-checking the alarm clock to make sure that Ed had not programmed it for pm instead of am--a mistake the teen had committed on more than one occasion--Roy switched off the light and let his head fall to the pillow with a tired sigh, ready to get some much-needed sleep… until he found himself immediately accosted by eager flesh and metal limbs.  
  
“Come on, Ed,” he groaned while desperately attempting to free himself from his lover’s clutches.   
  
“What? I’m just trying to cuddle with you,” Ed insisted, nuzzling against Roy’s shoulder.   
  
Roy was not convinced. For a wide variety of reasons, namely the erection rubbing against his thigh, which was not helping Ed’s ‘cuddle’ defense in the slightest.   
  
“Well cut it out. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”  
  
That they did. And the reason for the long day was that they were going to be on the road for eight hours, give or take, after which they would be spending the entire weekend with Riza and Havoc at a secluded forest getaway, one where both couples would be able to let loose (though Roy had his doubts as to how ‘loose’ Riza could actually get considering her personality), free to be themselves without the constant worry of keeping up appearances for the sake of their military careers. Roy, for one, had been anticipating the occasion for months as it would be the couple’s first real vacation of any kind together, and now that the time had finally arrived, he was not about to let the libido of a certain blond sex fiend throw a monkey wrench into an event that had been planned to perfection.   
  
“We’re getting up at seven and we’re leaving at eight,” he added sternly.  _"On the dot.”_  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“If you know, then go to sleep.”  
  
Roy reached out blindly with his hand until he found Ed’s face--almost poking him in the eye while doing so--and planted a quick kiss on the young man’s lips. He then turned over onto his side, smartly away from Ed and his… situation… and snatched the blanket over his shoulders, smiling to himself in the darkness as he heard a soft and rather ineloquent string of expletives, no doubt meant for him. He contemplated removing the arm that was now wrapped around his stomach but ultimately decided against it. As long as it stayed right where it was, he didn’t have anything to worry about…  
  
  
Friday, 11:52pm:  
  
“Edward.”  
  
Silence. Roy waited not so patiently before speaking again.  
  
“I know you’re awake.”  
  
“… No, I’m not.”  
  
Roy shook his head. What else could he do?  
  
“And I suppose that’s not your hand between my legs either, right?”   
  
“Oh, that. I have no idea how that got there,” Ed solemnly vowed, though that did not seem to deter him from closing his fingers around Roy and stroking him until he was nice and hard.  
  
“Damn it, Ed.” Roy grabbed Ed’s hand with every intention of pulling it away…  
  
  
Saturday, 12:25am:  
  
 _“Ahhhh!”_  
  
Roy moaned between Ed’s legs as the teen cried out to the ceiling and arched up into his mouth. As a strong pair of legs tightened around his head, he briefly wondered how Ed might have gone about explaining himself should he break the man’s neck in a fit of passion, because it damn sure felt like a possibility.   
  
His fingers curled inside of Ed and he was rewarded with another perilous squeeze, and for the sake of his own safety he decided that he should speed things along. Besides, it was best to get this over with as soon as possible, as they had a busy day ahead of them and would need all the rest they could get…  
  
  
Saturday, 2:09am:  
  
Yep, still fucking.  
  
  
Saturday, 2:37am:  
  
Almost four hours after he first climbed into bed, Roy collapsed onto his back, exhausted and spent. He glanced at the clock and cringed, but try as he might, it was hard to be annoyed with Ed after having so eagerly indulged in his body.   
  
But all was not lost. He was still perfectly capable of driving hundreds of miles on four hours sleep; in the past, he had done far more than that on less. And so he leaned down and kissed the head resting on his chest. He then closed his eyes and was out like a light in a matter of minutes…  
  
  
Saturday, 7:00am:  
  
He dreamt that he was taking Black Hayate for a walk, which was not odd in and of itself.   
  
But as for why the dog’s barking sounded like an alarm of some sort, Roy had no idea…  
  
  
Saturday, 7:01am:  
  
The poor, defenseless alarm clock, which had never done anything to hurt anybody, was suddenly and viciously knocked to the floor, its power cord pulled from the wall in the process. Meanwhile, its attacker dozed on, dreaming of walking dogs and none the wiser…  
  
  
Saturday, 9:57am:  
  
Roy pushed away the leg that was slung across his stomach and stretched lazily in the bed, feeling relaxed and energized. There really was nothing like a good night’s sleep before a long road trip.   
  
He opened his eyes, squinting in the daylight that filtered into the bedroom. Strange, it seemed awfully bright out for just being seven in the morning.  
  
… Wait a minute.  
  
“Shit!”  
  
He bolted upright and turned to check the time, and was momentarily confused as to why the clock was missing. Upon finding it dead on the floor, and having neither memory nor clue whatsoever how it might have ended up there, he fumbled on the nightstand for his watch…  
  
 _“Shit!”_  
  
Roy turned to Ed and shook him vigorously on the shoulder. “Ed, wake up. We should have been on the road two hours ago.”  
  
“Mmmmrgphrz.”  
  
Good enough. Roy hopped out of the bed and tried to gather his thoughts, groggy as they were. While showering was a must, making breakfast was out, but that was okay since they could grab something on the way. Before Roy could do anything, though, he needed to let Riza know that they were going to be arriving later than expected. But first he needed the perfect excuse.  
  
When he eventually thought of one, he grabbed his phone and dialed her number.  
  
“Hey, Hawkeye. I just wanted to let you know that Ed and I are going to be a few hours late. We had… some car trouble…”  
  
  
Saturday, 9:59am:  
  
After ending her conversation with Roy, Riza pocketed her phone and sighed.  
  
“Everything okay?” Jean asked, never taking his eyes from the road.  
  
“That was Roy,” she said as she stared out of the passenger window at the passing scenery. “They’re going to be late.”  
  
“Why? Did something happen?”  
  
“You could say that.”   
  
The usually serious woman began to grin.   
  
“They were fucking last night and overslept.”


End file.
